


Perhaps

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: She's not ready to jump. She's still standing warily at the beginning of the bridge looking down to the valley below. (L/J one-shot)





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Well, this is just a little drabble that I thought up when I was supposed to be doing History ^^; Ah well. Comments appreciated!

Disclaimer: Some things I've wished for have come true, owning this hasn't.

\----- 

Perhaps, just once, she would give into her destiny. Dip her feet in the icy cold waters of change and watch the ripples begin to form, spread out into something new and unexpected, something different.

Maybe, but not yet. 

She’s not ready to take the jump. She’s still standing warily at the beginning of the bridge looking down to the valley below. What if she falls? One wrong step and everything could collapse and fall apart.

Irreparable.

 But she knows that if she never takes that first, tentative step onto the wooden panels of the bridge, she’ll never be able to see what sights await her at the end, behind the hill of time that just offers a teasing glimpse of _could be_ and _what if._

There’s no other way of crossing to the other side, this she knows. She’s spent many hours trying to find another solution. One day though, her curiosity will get the better of her. She’ll watch him look over the same bridge with eyes twinkling and expression joyful. He’ll examine it for a moment, studying the route across and craning his own neck to see what lies beyond the horizon. 

Then he’ll turn to her, grinning like always. 

_Why don’t we go there?_

And she’ll let him take her hand and lead her there, into that horizon of unknown promises and untold dreams. 

But not just yet. 


End file.
